1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for testing a liquid crystal display module, and more particularly, to a testing apparatus of a liquid crystal display module capable of testing liquid crystal modules of a variety of image formats by using one testing apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, a Liquid Crystal Display Module (LCM) is a display device comprised of a liquid crystal panel having a liquid crystal filled between an upper substrate and a lower substrate, a driving unit for driving the liquid crystal panel, and a backlight.
The liquid crystal display module generally undergoes a display performance test in a development & verification stage or a testing stage, examples of which are illustrated in FIG. 1.
That is, in a case of the development & verification stage of the LCM, a display performance of a liquid crystal display module 3 is tested in which a Transition Minimized Differential Signaling (TMDS) is generated using a pattern generator 1A mounted at a Personal Computer (PC), and the generated TMDS is converted into an image signal of a Low Voltage Differential Signaling (LVDS) scheme through an interface board 2 and thereby to be provided to the liquid crystal display module 3.
In this case, since a Digital Visual Interface (DVI) value (resolution, drive frequency) is fixed, only one of various types of liquid crystal display modules 3 having different resolutions and drive frequencies would be tested.
As examples of the various types of the liquid crystal display modules 3, there are liquid crystal display modules 3 of a resolution of 1920 by 1080 pixels at a drive frequency of 120 Hz, of 1920 by 1080 pixels at a drive frequency of 60 Hz, of 1366 by 768 pixels at a drive frequency of 120 Hz, and of 1366 by 768 pixels at a drive frequency of 60 Hz.
In addition, if a dedicated testing apparatus having a pattern generator 1B is to be used, the display performance of the liquid crystal display module 3 may be tested by generating a prescribed type of a digital image signal and supplying the generated digital image signal to the liquid crystal display module 3.
In this case, the DVI value is fixed. Accordingly, only one of the various types of liquid crystal display modules 3 having a variety of resolutions and drive frequencies would be tested.
The related art testing apparatus of the liquid crystal display module uses the pattern generator mounted at the PC or the dedicated testing apparatus having the pattern generator so as to test the performance of the liquid crystal display module, thereby causing a problem of testing only one type of an image format among various image formats (different resolutions, drive frequencies, etc.).
Therefore, there have been difficulties in adjusting sequence equipment and verifying spread spectrum. In addition, pre-verification of various problems which might occur during a coupling process to a main board of a LCM set would require a lot of time and cause an inconvenience.